Ruby's dinos
by bladewolfzic
Summary: Ruby has a harem but this is not your regular harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ruby's dinos**

Beacon academy was up in arms students and teams grabbed their weapons, dust, armor you name it even the professors were armed and Headmaster Ozpin was there his face was in a scowl and his eyes were cold as steel.

Ruby was surrounded by Weiss, Yang and Blake, Teams JNPR and CFVY as they formed a protective circle around her as the rest of the students form a wall behind her and the professors and Ozpin stood in front.

Now what would cause this you asks

Grimm.

White Fang.

No something far worse than that…. something that made everyone [minus Ruby] hairs stand on end it.

It was four words

Ruby has a boyfriend hold on let me reframe that Ruby has boyfriends.

Not one not two not three but four boyfriends

That's right the cute, innocent, badass little reaper has four boyfriends.

 **[Flashback- a few minutes ago]**

Beacon academy lunch room

"So Ruby what so important that you need tell us that couldn't wait until we are done eating lunch." Jaune asks

Ruby had a big grin on her face as she stood up "I HAVE FOUR AMAZING BOYFRIENDS AND THERE COMING TO TAKE ME ON A DATE!" Ruby yelled happily

The lunch room became silent as everyone [minus Ruby] stopped eating as their eyes widen and mouth agape

A few seconds went by that's when all hell broke loose

Yang-I KILL THEM!

Blake-WHAT!

Weiss-FOUR OF THEM!

Jaune-Speechless

Pyrrha- HAVE THEY HURT YOU!?

Nora-I'LL BREAK THEIR LEGS!

Ren-Speechless

Coco-Glaring

Velvet-Speechless

Fox-Glaring

Yatsuhashi-Glaring

Random student- SOUND THE ALARM!

Goodwitch-I'LL RIP OUT THEIR HEARTS!

Ozpin-Pissed off

 **[End of flashback]**

A bullhead landed and a lone figures step off it and made his way to the entrance of Beacon.

Time seem to have slowed down as the door open and the strangers entered.

The stranger was a monster of a Faunus male he was tall and well-built he had had white skin he wore a silver and gold open jacket with two t-rex skulls on the shoulders that showed off his six pack with the sleeves rolled up on his forearms he had red tribal markings he had on black combat pants his tail was long and silver and thick he didn't wear any shoes because of his clawed feet on his back he carried a red sword he had black hair and red eyes that showed he has been through hell and back.

"Grimlock you came." Ruby said happily as she manages to poke her head out of the circle her team and friends made around her.

Grimlock gave a small smile as he saw his mate he made his way towards her but was stopped by Ozpin and Goodwitch

"So your one of Ruby's boyfriends?" Glynda asks with venom in her voice as she glared at the man.

"I am is that a problem?" Grimlock asks finally speaking his voice was deep and powerful as he glared at Glynda her glare didn't frighten him.

 **[Blake Pov]**

Blake glared at Grimlock.

" **How dare this man come near her Rose he does not deserve her he looks like he'll crush her Ruby deserve a better mate then him."** Blake thought furiously.

Blake had giant crush on Ruby but she was afraid Ruby might not return those feelings.

 **Hello my fellow readers and welcome to Ruby's dinos this is just one of many ideas for stories**

 **This is a crossover between RWBY and Transformers**

 **I'm using the fall of cybertron Dinobots**

 **Please review**


	2. Annoucement

**Announcement**

 **Hey guys just posting this to tell you im not dead or that I haven't forgot about my stories or anything**

 **I have just have been dealing with a lot of stuff from college work and preparing for finals and my grandmother died and stuff I'd have a lot on my plate but don't worry I will continue to up date my stories I haven't forgotten**

 **Also thank you for the reviews guys you are wonderful**

 **This is Bladewolfzic Howling**


	3. Annoucement 2

**Announcement**

 **Hello my fellow readers this is Bladewolfzic with a quick announcement. Just to tell you I am not dead or anything.**

 **I have just been real busy also sorry for the slow updates I have not forgotten about my stories or anything I have just been busy with my job and family matters to attend to but I will continue my stories.**

 **Thank you all for supporting me your patience's will be rewarded I promise. The updates may be a little slow since my classes are starting back up at my college so I got class to get ready for and test to study for and every thing else.**

 **But I will continue my stories I promise so once again Thank you all for being so patient with me**

 **Bladewolfzic howling to you**


End file.
